Content providers use a series of interconnected communication links, such as coaxial cables and optical fibers, to transmit signal frequencies for providing television and data services to consumers. Many communication networks include multiple access devices communicating with a hub device. Over time, anomalies in a communication channel between an access device and the hub may induce signal distortions in the channel. Additionally, signals may begin to leak from the communication channel due to a variety of reasons (e.g., loose connectors, damaged or unterminated cables, etc.). Communication links or channels such as coaxial cables and/or optical fibers may include an outer sheath that encloses and/or surrounds a center conductor which carries the intended communication frequency signal. The outer sheath of the communication link may be configured to protect the inner center conductor of the link and to reduce signal leakage outside the sheath, and conversely, reduce signal ingress onto the link. The outer sheath may degrade, corrode, or become worn down due to external elements, such as friction, weather, and the like.
The wearing down of the outer sheath may lead to a break and/or tear of the sheath, which may expose the inner conductor of the communication link. Once exposed, signal frequencies other than the intended communication frequency, such as wireless transmissions, may ingress onto the communication link. Conversely, the large volume of constant downstream signals transmitted over the communication link may cause signal leakage at points in the communication link where the inner conductor has been exposed.
Such leaks can interfere with any over-the-air services that use a similar range of frequencies as the content provider. As a result, content providers must continuously inspect, locate, and repair leaks within their systems to maintain their signal integrity, as well as to adhere to regulatory requirements governing wireless signal interference. There is an ever present need to assist content providers to improve the effectiveness and efficiency of detecting signal leaks in a network.